Emergency!
by EJ Santry
Summary: Bella is a student at the UW whose clumsy tendencies has landed her in an ER more than once. One fateful fall lands her into the eager hands of a hot attending ER doctor. Written for “Forbidden Love Affair” A Contest of Hidden Desires. BxE, AH
1. Emergency!

**A/N: You have until Friday night to read and get over and vote for this in the "Forbidden Love Affair" contest! Vote via the poll at the top of goldentemptress' profile page:**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1767203/goldentemptress**

_________________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie is the stage. I am merely a player.

_________________________________________________________________________

"**Forbidden Love Affair"**

**A Contest of Hidden Desires**

**Penname:** EJ Santry

**Title of One-Shot:** Emergency!

**Pairing:** Bella & Edward

**POV:** Bella

**Rating:** M or NC-17

**Theme: **Ethics

**Word Count:** 6560

**Summary or Description: **Bella is a student at the University of Washington whose clumsy tendencies has landed her in an emergency room more than her share in her life. One fateful fall lands her into the eager hands of a hot attending ER doctor. Will they resist temptation, or is this a start of an unethical affair?

**This one-shot is being posted in participation with the above mentioned contest hosted by bemylullaby, goldentemptress, kyla713, miztrezboo, and Nostalgicmiss. Please see any of the aforementioned author's profiles for complete contest information, or see the C2 community 'Forbidden Love Affair, A Contest of Hidden Desires'.**

__________________________________________________________________________

Gracefulness is one trait I have never been accused of possessing. From the time I was a little girl, I spent more than my fair share in emergency rooms and doctor's offices. It was all due, of course, to my naturally clumsy nature. My mother used to joke about wrapping me in bubble wrap and a helmet, but she said even then, I would find someway to cause myself great bodily harm. Two years ago, my move to Seattle, Washington for college proved to be my worst nightmare yet. Seattle is rainy...incessantly rainy. Rain equals slick walking surfaces. Slick walking surfaces equals Bella falling on her ass...frequently. The first couple times I tried to catch myself. Those equated in a sprained wrist, a broken finger, and a bruised tailbone. It was during my trip to the emergency room to be treated for the tailbone, that I first met him.

It was a late night in October at the University of Washington Hospital emergency room. I had slipped on the sidewalk while taking the trash out to the dumpster behind my apartment building. Luckily, I was on the phone bitching to my friend Alice about my non-existant sex life as I did it. Alice sped over from the design studio on campus where she was working on her latest project, and took me to the hospital, because I swore I heard something crack, aside from the new fissure in my pride. She tried to insist on staying with me, but I told her that I would most likely be there for a while, and she should get back to her project. I promised to call when I was done, and she could drive me home.

After filling out my admissions paperwork and standing for an hour, because it was too painful to sit, I was shown back to an exam room with the promise that a doctor would be back shortly to see me. I knew, from experience, that it could still be a while before the doctor would be here. After standing for so long, I turned happily to the exam table that could provide me reprieve without putting pressure on my injury. I laid down facing the wall, and let my eyes flutter shut. I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I heard the curtain being pulled back.

"Isabella Swan?" A velvety voice asked.

"Bella," I corrected as I opened my eyes, letting them once again adjust to the light.

"Bella," he repeated as I heard him flip through my chart. "I see you are no stranger to emergency rooms."

I turned to lash out at this idiot doctor who was mocking me when my ass felt like it was broken, but was struck dumb at what I saw. The man was a monument of magnificence. His bronze hair looked like he had just had the entire nursing staff at once in the supply closet. He had an angular jaw, that I swear could cut glass, it was so defined. His green scrubs clung to him in all the right places, and I felt myself flush as I took in the definition of his chest and long legs. Finally, I let me eyes wander up to a set of full red lips and lock onto the greenest eyes I had ever seen. The mouth turned up into a sexy smirk. Hello, Doctor Sexy.

"No," I said flipping over so I was now laying facing him. "No stranger to ERs. The name is Bella, not Grace." Smooth, Bella. Corny jokes are always win.

"Not even your middle name," he said with a wink. "So, it says you took a spill, and you think you might have broken your tailbone?"

"Yes," I answered. "I was taking the trash out to the dumpster behind my apartment building, and slipped. I thought I heard something crack."

"Well, let's take a look at the area in question," he said snapping the pen into the clipboard holding my chart.

"Now?" I asked standing up. I started to fantasize about stripping out of my clothes in front of this god of a man. Then he could look at my ass or any other part of my body he cared to inspect. I could feel the blush creeping up my chest as my fantasy took over. Definitely been too long since I got laid.

"That is the general idea," he said smiling at me. "I can step out while you slip out of your clothes and put on this hospital gown."

He walked over to me and handed me a standard gray hospital gown. So much for being sexy.

"Do I need to strip out of everything?" I asked looking up into his eyes. He was so close now that I could smell him. He was cedar and mint and musk, and just MAN. He leaned down towards me, and my breath hitched at his proximity.

"Take it all off, Isabella," he whispered softly into my ear, and his hot breath on my neck sent a tremor down to my toes. He turned then and closed the curtain.

After a minute he called to me through the curtain. "Are you decent?"

"That's a loaded question," I retorted, and he laughed. "But I do have the gown on now, if that is what you are asking."

The curtain slid open, and then shut again.

"Where do you want me, Doctor?" I asked emphasizing the last word with a slight purr.

I was letting my libido take control at this point. This was just some shameless flirting with a hot doctor. The safety shield of his code of ethics made me much braver than I would ever be in the real world. I was mentally sweeping the cobwebs out of my uterus as I leaned back with my hands supporting me on the table behind me. His green eyes turned dark and he took slow steps towards me.

"Turn around, and bend over the table," he said huskily.

My eyes went wide in anticipation, and I felt the warm juices starting to coat the top of my thighs. I swallowed the anxiety that was creeping towards the surface, and slowly turned around putting both my hands flat on the table and sticking my ass out at the beautiful man behind me. I turned my head over my right shoulder to look back at him. His eyes were now wide, and he was breathing heavily with his eyes locked on my ass. His eyes slowly raised to meet mine. I gave him one slow, long blink.

"Like this?" I said.

"Perfect," he almost whispered taking a step forward. He slowly slid the flaps of the gown forward over my hips, grazing my flesh with his fingertips as he went. Before I could stop myself, a quiet moan escaped my lips. He let out a ragged breath. I then felt his hands slide over each of my ass cheeks. He started at the top by the scene of the crime. He gently glided his right thumb over the spot where I fell, and I hissed.

"Sorry," he whispered. "There is definitely going to be some bruising. We won't know if there is any further damage without an x-ray. We'll have to get you down to radiology."

"OK," I barely squeaked out, because his right hand was now ghosting over the surface of my right cheek until his fingertips were softly tickling the crease at the top of my thigh. His left hand followed suit. This elicited another moan from me. He stepped even closer so that his chest was pressed flush to my back. His left hand snaked under my gown, and reached around until it found my right breast. My nipples hardened as I felt his erection pressing into my back.

It was his turn to moan quietly onto the back of my neck. The heat of his breath combined with the stroking and pinching he was now doing to my nipple was making me wild with desire and now fear. Surely, someone could walk in at any moment, and I don't think this is standard diagnosis methods for any injury or illness. I was just getting ready to say something to that effect, when I felt his right index finger find the betrayal between my legs.

"Fuck, you are so wet already," he hissed. I felt his finger swipe across the juncture of my thighs, and then heard him raise it to his mouth and suck it clean. Fuck that was hot.

"Mmmm...so sweet," he hummed. "Do you know how good you taste, Isabella?"

I couldn't form words at this point, so I just shook my head no. Then I felt his finger return to between my legs, and this time, it dove deep into me. I bit down on both my lips to stifle the moan I wanted to roar out. He pumped in and out of me for a moment, before pulling out, and I whimpered upon his absence. The finger in question was soon in front of me dripping with my essence. He brought it towards my mouth, and coated my lips with my own juices until I opened up and took his entire finger into my mouth and sucked down hard. His hand slipped away from his ministrations on my breast as he clutched tightly around my waist pulling me as close to him as he could get me. He was panting heavily as I licked and sucked on his finger. Then, his breath suddenly hitched, his hands left my body, and I felt my gown being yanked tightly around my body. He snapped the curtain open and put his hand on the small of my back, holding my gown shut, he lead me out of the exam room.

"Nurse Weber, I am taking Miss Swan down to radiology to get a better idea of the extent of her injuries," he said to the nurse outside of the curtain. "Page me, if I am needed."

"OK, Dr. Cullen," she said.

He tried to walk at a casual pace, but I could feel his urgency in the way he clutched to the back of my gown. As soon as we were around the corner and stepped into an empty hallway, he quickened his pace. Luckily my normal clumsiness was absent from our quick strides. I was entranced at the thought that this hot man was taking me someplace secluded to do very naughty things to me. His eyes were almost frantic as they glanced from door to door, until they finally lit up and he whipped open a door at the end of the hallway and pulled me in.

As soon as the door was shut, he spun me around and softly pressed me up against the door being conscious of my injury. He reached up and I heard the lock click. I scanned the room, and it was an exam room of some sort. I don't remember anything else about that room other than the fact that it had a wide black exam table in the middle.

"God, Isabella," he panted into my ear as he pressed the entire plane of his body against mine. "I want you so badly."

"How do you want me, Doctor?" I whispered along his neck.

I couldn't help myself any longer, I had to taste this man! Stretching up on my toes, I brushed my lips against his. It was like a match was thrown onto kerosene. His hands dove into my hair and his mouth crashed into mine. We met each other with feverish kisses, and it exploded further as our tongues met and twined together. We were both moaning now wanting more.

I reached down and started making quick work of the tie on his scrubs. They quickly pooled around his ankles. Commando! Hell yes! He kicked off his shoes, and as he stepped out of his pants, I let the hospital gown fall from my body in a flurry of polyester fabric. He stood up quickly, and started fumbling with something in his lab coat. A smile crossed his face, as his hand emerged holding a condom. I snatched it from his hand, ripped it open, and slid it onto his very erect shaft. He slid his hands down my thighs, and pulled me up into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and our mouths greedily found each other again. The kisses were desperate now. He left my mouth, and began to suck and find purchase on my neck.

"I need you in me now!" I growled into his ear.

He reached back with his foot, and rolled the doctor's stool that was behind him under us. He reached between our bodies, wrapped his hand around his dick, and as he sat impaled me. I groaned loudly. His hands moved to my hips, and he started pounding into me relentlessly. We were both moaning and silently screaming out our pleasure. He was long and large and hitting spots I never knew existed.

"You are so tight and wet," he growled.

"Just keep going...so good..." I panted out.

"Come on, Isabella, give the doctor what he wants," he said staring me in the eyes.

Just them my body exploded in a mind blowing orgasm. I bit down on my lip because I so desperately wanted to scream out and thank the gods for this moment. As my body clenched down, his own face contorted in the most beautiful tapestry of expressions as his own orgasm overtook him. We slowly continued to rock together as we came down from our highs. He slid me off of him, and walked over returning with a stack of chucks to clean myself ourselves up with. He took the soiled pads and threw them away along with the condom. I walked over to grab my gown, and wrapped it back around me. He pulled on his pants, and stepped back into his shoes. He turned me around and tied up the gown while placing soft kisses along my exposed neck.

"That was amazing," he whispered into my hair. "I didn't hurt your injury, did I?"

"No, that position was just right, and I do have the perfect alibi for why I am walking funny to radiology," I said. He chuckled softly.

"Let's get you x-rayed, Miss Swan," he said holding the door open for me.

"Whatever you say, Doctor," I said making sure I brushed up against him as I passed.

We walked silently together to radiology. The Doctor explained to the technician which area he needed x-rayed, and told him to page him when the images were ready. The technician took me in, and made quick work of the x-rays. I stepped out of the room to find Nurse Weber waiting for me.

"Right this way, Miss Swan," she said. She had a friendly smile and a kind tone. "It might be a while before we get those back."

"Yeah, I know," I said ruefully. "I'm old hat at emergency rooms and x-rays. I've been known to trip on air."

She showed me back to the exam room I was in before, and assured me that the doctor would be in once the results of my x-ray were back. I thanked her, and laid down as I had before while images of the hot doctor and what we had done swirled around behind my closed lids. I strained my ears listening for the sound of his voice, but my auditory search was in vain.

After a while, I heard the sound of foot steps stopping outside of my curtain, and the sound of x-rays being pulled from their envelope. I anxiously flipped myself over, and locked my eyes on the curtain in anticipation. I hand reached in and pulled the curtain aside. My face fell when I found myself staring at a rotund, middle aged doctor.

"Hello Miss Swan, I'm Dr. Gerandy," he said. "Good news, your tailbone is not broken. It is just bruised. It should be healed up in about two weeks, but it will be very tender in the meantime. You are free to get dressed, and go when you are ready."

"Thank-you," I mumbled as he left closing the curtain behind him.

I quickly got dressed and debated stealing the hospital gown as a memento of Dr. Sexy. I decided against it at the last minute since I had my small purse with me, and nowhere else to hide it. I slid the curtain aside, and let me eyes scan the busy emergency room for that gorgeous tuft of bronze hair. Alas, he was nowhere to be seen. I smiled to myself all the same at the fantastic bit of sex I had tonight. When I signed my paperwork, and made my way to the waiting area, I pulled out my cell phone and called Alice to come pick me up. She said she would be there in fifteen minutes.

Alice's yellow Porsche pulled up in front of the ER exactly 15 minutes later. I waved to her from where I was waiting, and slid into the passenger seat carefully.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Alice said with wide eyes taking me in, "why do you have sex hair?"

"Good news is that I didn't break anything. My tailbone is just bruised," I started. "The great news is that the doctor was VERY thorough in his examination."

Her jaw fell open, and I started laughing. She tried to say things a couple times, but couldn't make her mouth form the words. I was sure this was a sign of the apocalypse. Alice Brandon was speechless! I continued to give her every last juicy detail on the way home. She was disappointed that I didn't get his number or something, but I told her there wasn't time, and I couldn't find him on my way out. She, in the end, was happy I got the pipes cleaned.

A few months passed and the drought had resumed after my tryst with Dr. Sexy. I had guys ask me out, but I couldn't get my bronze haired god out of my mind. As a result of my non-existant dating life, I was doing fantastically in my classes. I was throwing myself into my writing for my Literature degree. I already had some professors asking me if I was considering graduate school! Though I was happy with my academic lifestyle, Alice was not. Alice was starting to accuse me of being a recluse, so to dispel her assumptions I agreed to go to a New Year's Eve party that her boyfriend, Jasper, and his roommate, Emmett, were throwing. I even agreed to let her dress me. That was my first mistake.

So there I was on New Year's Eve in a too short dress that hugged me like it was made of lycra, a mixed drink of some sort in my hand, and heels that were sure to kill me. Well, they didn't kill me, but as I was hurrying along the outskirts of the room to avoid some guy named Mike that was following me around all evening like a puppy, one of the heels caught on a rug, and down I went. I heard the snap of my ankle before I even hit the floor.

"Fuck!" I breathed out not wanting to scream in a room full of people.

"Bella!" Alice yelled from behind me. She rushed over to my side. "How much have you had to drink, girl?"

"That," I said pointing to the spilled drink next to me, "was still my first. It's these damn shoes you made me wear, Alice! I do believe I heard my ankle snap."

"Oh my God!" Alice cried. "Jasper!"

"Damn, Bella," Jasper slurred a bit from above me, "what did you do this time, lady?"

"I think I broke my ankle," I said. "Can someone please drive me to the emergency room? Tell them to hold my room."

"Shit, I can't drive," Jasper said. Alice was shaking her head too.

"Is there anyone here who is not drunk?" I said out loud to myself.

"I'm sober!" An eager voice said behind us. Mike.

"Thanks, Mike," Alice said. I glared at her, and she silently said 'What?'

"Thanks, Mike," I agreed. Jasper picked me up and carried me out to Mike's car, and we were off.

"It's a shame you had your New Year's ruined," Mike said conversationally.

"It wasn't much of a New Year's to begin with," I said as I looked out the window. Thank god it was a short drive to the University ER.

"Maybe we can still end it well," Mike said giving me a cocky smile.

"Our evening is going to end the moment you drop me at the ER," I told him. I didn't want to give him any false ideas.

"No, no," he hurried. "I'll stay and wait until they are done doing whatever they need to do. You'll still need a ride home!"

He was being way too hopeful, but he was right. I quickly racked my brain for an escape from the lusting chauffeur. Maybe I could find a way to dodge him once I was at the hospital. We got to the hospital, and Mike helped me into the ER. I was surprised to find it almost empty. I would think this would be a big night for the ER with all of the drunks. I guess it was still early, and most people were staying close to somewhere with a TV to see the countdown. I sat and filled out my favorite set of forms quickly.

"Man," Mike said in awe, "you're fast at that!"

"I'm a regular," I said flatly as I finished up my insurance information and signed the last form.

I hobbled back over to the admissions desk, and it was then that I saw a flash of bronze hair in the distance. My head snapped up, and I locked eyes with the man I had been dreaming about for the last two months. I could feel my body start to hum. He walked straight towards the admissions desk, only breaking my gaze to make a quick assessment of the room.

"Mrs. Cope," he said in that honey dipped voice, "I just finished with my last patient, what do you have for me?"

_Please let me be next, please let me be next..._

"Miss Swan, here," she said gesturing towards me. "She thinks she might have broken her ankle."

"Pretty positive of it, actually," I said. "It's not my first."

"I'm sure it's not," he said with a grin, and then it faltered.

"Do you need me to help you back, Bella?" Mike asked as he came up next to me. Dr. Sexy's eyes lowered bitterly to my chart.

"No, thanks, Mike," I said quickly. "You go on back to the party. I'll catch a cab home when I am done. Thanks for a ride to the ER."

"Really, I can wait!" He said desperately.

"No, REALLY," I said still looking at the very good doctor. "I've got it from here."

"Fine," Mike muttered. "Happy New Year's, Bella."

With that he left the ER, and I turned thinking mine wasn't going to be so bad after all. The doors opened, and Dr. Sexy came around with a wheel chair.

"Can you sit this time?" He asked with that sexy half-smirk.

"Yes," I said embarrassed. "Don't tease the invalid, Doctor."

He bent down and spoke so only I could hear.

"You, of all people, Isabella, should know I follow through."

My breath hitched and caught in my throat, and he laughed quietly to himself as he wheeled me back towards the exam rooms. He pulled me into the same one I was in last time.

"Ah," I said. "We return to the scene of the crime."

"No," he said in return. "I believe that was down the hall."

We both laughed quietly together.

"Let's get a look at that ankle," he said as he walked over, gesturing me to sit on the exam table. I leaned back and stretched my legs out in front of me. Now it was his turn to grimace.

"You know, these are called 'fuck me heels'. They are meant to lead you to pleasure not pain," he said as he slid the shoe off my now swollen right ankle. "And don't even get me started on that dress."

"Don't you like my dress, Doctor?" I asked playfully as I ghosted my fingers across the bottom hem of the dress that barely reached halfway down my thighs.

"That dress is positively sinful," he said as he tried to concentrate on probing my ankle.

"And I think these shoes have lead me to pleasure, despite the pain," I said in a low sultry voice. His eyes snapped to mine. He stood up quickly, scooping me up in his arms and placing me and my shoe back into the wheel chair, and wheeled me out of the exam room.

"Nurse Weber, I am taking Miss Swan down to radiology to get a better idea of the extent of her injuries," he said to the nurse outside of the curtain. "Page me, if I am needed."

"OK, Dr. Cullen," she said.

_Deja vu._

We headed down a familiar hallway. He didn't even look to the other rooms this time. He wheeled me right up the same door as he had over two months ago. It was once again empty. He wheeled me into the room, and I heard the lock click behind me. I started to turn to look for Dr. Sexy, but before I could register his presence, he swept me up out of the wheelchair, and sat me down on the exam table in the middle of the room.

"I have been drowning in my memories of you, Isabella," he said moving between my legs and pulling me tightly against his rock hard dick. We both moaned at the contact.

"Please, Doctor," I breathed out as he skimmed his nose down my neck. His mouth came crashing down on mine, and it was desperate, but our mouths had the same natural fit as last time. Mouths and tongues expressed our desires, and our hips moved on their own accord grinding up against each other.

"I need to feel all of you, Isabella," he said into my neck as I felt his very capable hands snake around to the zipper in the back of my dress. He slowly unzipped the dress dragging his thumb down my spine as he went. "Fuck. You are completely commando under this dress."

"I had to," I said as he pulled the dress off of me. "This dress shows everything."

My dress found it's way to the floor along with my remaining shoe. He gasped as he took in all of me. His hands slid over my shoulders, and down my chest as he found purchase on my breasts and began kneading them while tracing over my nipples with the pads of his thumbs. I moaned under the touch of this man I had been fantasizing about for months. My memories did not do him justice. I had to see more of him!

I reached up and started loosening his tie. He let me pull it over the top of his head, but instead of tossing it on the floor, I slid it over my own head, and it fell down between my breasts. It was his turn to groan now.

"God, that's hot," he muttered.

I went back to undressing the sexy man in front of me. I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it from his pants, and it fell to his sides. He went to push it off along with his lab coat.

"Don't!" I said halting his progress. "Leave the lab coat on."

I reached now and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants as he stepped out of his shoes. I pushed down his pants and boxers with one move. There he stood in all of his fantastic glory but still in his lab coat, and me just in his tie. I could feel the pool of liquid I was now sitting in just from the look of this man. He noticed too.

"Isabella, remember when treating an injured foot, the best thing for it is elevation," he said, and before I realized it, he was sitting in the same stool as last time, but this time he was gingerly lifting my injured foot, and placed my calf on his shoulder followed by my healthy leg on his other shoulder. He rolled forward until I could feel his hot breath on my chest.

"I want to taste you this time, Isabella," and with that his bronze locks buried themselves between my legs. I felt a long, languid sweet of his tongue up my entire length. "You are so fucking sweet."

"Mmmmm..." was all I could reply.

His tongue continued to make strong, long strokes before settling in on my bundle of nerves. I was so hot for this man, that in no time at all I felt my world exploding apart in the most mind blowing orgasm I had ever experienced. I didn't want to give myself time to come down from this high before he was in me.

"Doctor, I want you in me now!" I demanded. He pulled his wallet and the beloved condom out quickly. Once it was in place, he stood up and was sheathed to the hilt in one powerful stroke. We both cried out at the feeling. He fit into me perfectly. We both panted heavily at the feeling for a moment, before he began with his long, hard strokes.

"Isabella...you feel...fantastic...too long..." he muttered as he pounded again and again into me. I could feel my second orgasm building within me.

"Doctor...I'm...I'm cumming." I exploded once again, and I heard him grunt I my walls clasped down around him. He pounded into me twice more before driving in and freezing with his own orgasm. My head fell forward onto his chest, and his fell to my shoulder as he pulled out of me. We sat there trying to catch our breath. He began stroking my back gently with his finger tips, and I looked up, and he met my gaze.

"You are so beautiful, Isabella," he said as he brought one of his hands up to cup my jaw and bring my face to his for a sweet kiss. "...especially when you blush."

"Thank-you," I whispered trying to look down.

"Please don't look away," he pleaded. "I have been dreaming of your beautiful brown eyes for months. I want to swim in them."

Just then, his pager went off. He reached into the pocket of his lab coat, checked the pager, and his eyes scanned the message quickly.

"Looks like I am needed in the ER," he said as he disposed of the condom, and started dressing. "And we need to get you to radiology...again."

He winked, and I rolled my eyes.

"I am tempted to tell you to keep the tie," he said coming over to me and picking it up running his fingers down the length of it while at the same time stroking the length of my torso. "It looks much better on you."

I laughed, and slid it up off over my head, replacing it on him, and straightening it. I smiled up at him starting to feel the pang of his impending departure once again. He helped me slide down off the table and step into my dress. I reached back to zip it up, but he brushed my hand away.

"Let me do it," he said pleadingly.

He swept my hair over my shoulder, and slid the zipper back up into place. He placed both hands on my shoulders, and kissed the back of my neck. He handed me my shoes, and then swept me up into his arms, and placed me gently back into the wheelchair.

"Before we go," he started looking nervous, "can I give you my phone number? I can't wait for you to injure yourself to see you again."

"Yes," I said looking at him surprised. "I would like that."

He pulled the prescription pad from his pocket, and jotted down his phone number. I, in turn, gave him mine. He bent down and kissed me long and slow one last time before wheeling me out of the room and down to Radiology. Once again, Nurse Weber was waiting on me when I was done, and wheeled me back to the ER. When we got back, I could see Dr. Sexy across the ER standing and talking happily with a beautiful blonde woman holding a little girl. He was stroking the little girl's cheek affectionately and saying something that was making her giggle. The little girl had her mother's eyes and unmistakable bronze colored hair.

"Who is that with Dr. Cullen?" I asked Nurse Weber trying to keep the tone of my voice conversational.

"Oh, that is Mrs. Cullen," she said.

I felt sick. I had no problem fucking the hot single doctor's ethics record into the ground, but a _married_ doctor. No fucking way! I started convulsively swallowing the evening's alcohol and dinner that was now threatening to come back up.

"Are you OK, Miss Swan?" the nurse asked.

"The pain from my ankle is making me a little queazy. I think I just need to lay down," I informed her.

She took me back to my exam room, and helped me up onto the table. I laid down, and continued to take deep breaths trying to calm my insides.

"The doctor will be in shortly," she said as she pulled the curtain closed.

I can't believe I slept with a married man! Twice! I can't believe he did that to me! To her! Then he has the nerve to ask me for my phone number. Apparently he is looking for a little mistress on the side. Not I! I could feel the hot tears pricking my eyes. I knew I was going to be here a while, so I just let them fall.

After an indeterminate amount of time, I heard the curtain open. Please let it be the old guy again I thought, not wanting to open my eyes.

"Bad news," a velvety voice spoke. "It is broken."

"Good," I said acerbically meeting his eyes. "I prefer a clean break to prolonged pain with no real solution."

"Are you OK?" He asked now confusion swept across his chiseled features.

"No," I bit trying not to let me voice rise. "Why don't you go back out to _Mrs._ Cullen. I am sure someone else is capable of casting up my foot."

He stared at me shocked.

"Oh, and you can have this back," I said as I balled up the piece of paper with his number on it and threw it at him.

"Bella," he pleaded picking up the paper. "You are operating under a misconception."

"Yes, yes, I have been," I said the traitor tears falling again. "I thought I had found a connection with a handsome man. A man who gives me mind blowing orgasms, and then is so sweet. I believed that man when he gave me his number wanting to see me again, it was to pursue if this mysterious electricity translated into a relationship. But no, apparently it is just to get some ass on the side when the wife and kid get dull."

"Bella, stop," he said now more forcefully. "_Mrs._ Cullen is my sister-in-law, Rosalie. She is married to my brother Emmett. My _niece_, Lily, has asthma, and sometimes it gets bad and they have to bring her in for treatment. I can call them in here so you can meet them, if you would like. I just thought that the meeting the family stuff, usually came after a few dates. Real dates."

"Dr. Cullen, I..." I hung my head. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. It's just that I saw you with them, and then the nurse said she was Mrs. Cullen. Then the little girl had your hair, and she smiled at you like you were the world."

"She smiles at me like that, because I sneak her cookies when her mother isn't looking," he smiled.

I laughed. He walked over to me.

"Bella," he said wiping the tears from my eyes, "I feel everything you described earlier. I know nothing about you, but I would love it if you gave me the chance to remedy that. Please take this back. I want you to have it."

He handed me back the piece of paper with his number on it. I took it and looked up at him. He looked back down at me with such sincerity.

"OK," I said.

"Let's get you casted, shall we?" He said with a smile pulling me up into his arms, bridal style and kissing me chastely before setting me back down into the wheelchair, and wheeling me off to get my cast.

That was the start of it all. He did call. We did go out and got to know each other. Now, two years later, I find myself sitting in the same exam room, in the same ER. This time I am in for a knife injury. Slipped paring knife in the kitchen while I was cutting up vegetables for dinner. I look down once again at the dishtowel wrapped around my hand trying to ignore the blood I can see on it.

"What did you do this time?" My favorite voice said stepping from behind the curtain.

"I swear I was being careful," I started defending myself. "I was cutting up vegetables, and my hand was wet, and it just slipped."

"Let's take a look," he said shaking his hand. "Look away. I don't need you fainting on me."

"Shut up" I muttered. He laughed.

"Yep," he said looking over my hand. "You need a couple stitches. Let me go get what I need."

"Don't take long, Dr. Cullen," I said in a purring voice.

He walked over to me taking my face into his hands and kissing me deeply. I moaned into his mouth. He broke the kiss and smiled at me.

"I'll be right back," he said over his shoulder, "Mrs. Cullen."


	2. Voting Rules and Guidelines

**"Forbidden Love Affair"**

**A Contest of Hidden Desires**

**Hosted by bemylullaby, goldentemptress, kyla713, miztrezboo, and Nostalgicmiss**

**Submissions are no longer being accepted, voting is scheduled to begin on Friday May 1st, 2009 at 8 a.m. central time.**

**Please see the poll on goldentemptress' profile for voting.**

**Voting will be closed on Friday May 8th, 2009 at 10 p.m. central time.**

**Voting instructions can be found below:**

**Voting Guidelines:**

~ Three votes per person ~

~ All thirty entries will be voted on in one round ~

~ If any voting results in a tie for the top three spots, a secondary poll will be posted on Saturday May 9th, 2009 and will be up until Monday May 11th, 2009 until 10 p.m. central time ~

~ Once voting ends, the top three stories will receive custom prizes, including an animated gif for your story! ~

Feel free to PM any of the hosts with any questions or concerns, and the winners will be posted on all of our profiles on Tuesday May 12th, 2009. Winners will be notified by PM no later than 10 p.m. Monday May 11th, 2009. Good luck and happy reading!

If you are having trouble accessing the stories in the C2, make sure that you have it set to show the M rated stories, there is a drop down menu on the righthand side. Once you do that, all thirty entries should be visible.


End file.
